


Which One?

by bornforwar_archivist, Tali_Sarah



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tali_Sarah/pseuds/Tali_Sarah
Summary: By TaliXena gets a little help with a choice she has to make.





	Which One?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> This is my answer to Something Royal's challenge. Borias is alive and wants Xena back.  
> Disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did money wise but wouldn't want to take the blame for the 4th and 5th season (only good part was lots of Ares, and a few sexy dreams) Short, sweet and sappy.

Xena sat under a large tree with Eve.

"What do I do little one?" Xena was answered with a gurgle from Eve.

"On one hand I have Borias, the father of my son, the man I once thought was my soul mate, the man who betrayed me. On the other hand I have Ares who is willing to give up everything to be with us. Oh Gods help me." Just then Aphrodite appeared in a shower of pink sparkles.

"You called hon?" The Goddess sat down next to the Warrior Princess.

"You going to try and Kill us?" Xena asked wearily.

"No. Personally I don't think one sweet little baby could do so much damage, oh, besides Hope. Whatever is going on, if the Twilight arrives, it's their own fault. They brought it upon themselves. There are some Gods who don't want you and the munchin dead."

"Like who?"

"Ares, Me, Hestia, Cupid, Psyche, Bliss, Persephony, Hera, Hephestus, Hercules, and a whole lot of minions. But that's not the point, and that's not why I am here."

"Then why are you here?" Xena suddenly snapped.

"Whoa, warrior babe, calm down. I understand you are having some problems in the love department. The problem being you have two guys after you. I don't think that's such a bad thing but you do."

"I have to choose." Xena looked like she was about to burst into tears, Aphrodite put her hand on Xena as a form of comfort and encouragement to go on.

"I don't know what to do. Please help me Aphrodite."

"Which one do you love?"

"I love both of them."

"Which one did you love first?"

"Ares."

"When you were with Borias were you still in love with Ares?"

"I blocked Ares out."

"Hmm." Aphrodite looked like she was in great thought.

"You let go of Borias, but you never let go of Ares." Aphrodite mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. The question is who are you in love with?"

"I told you I love them both."

"No, who are you IN love with. You love Gabrielle too, it doesn't mean you want to go and jump her behind this tree. You love Joxer, but you really don't want to do anything with him. If I asked you for a list of everyone you love it would be really long. If I asked you for a list of who you are in love with, who would be that one person?" Xena looked at Aphrodite, she wasn't as dumb as she seemed.

"I don't know."

"Yes you do. We just have to get you to admit it. Deep in that mind of yours you know who you want to be with. Lets play a little game."

"Okay." Xena answered uncertain showing in her voice.

"When I say a word I want you to tell me the first word that comes to you. No hesitation, no thinking about it."

"Fine." Xena agreed.

"Tree."

"Leaves."

"Dirt."

"Road."

"Corinth."

"Festivals."

"Friend."

"Gabrielle."

"Soul mate."

"Ares."

"I think we have our answer. What do you think?"

"Yeah, I think we do. I knew it, he was my first love, and only love. Borias was a distraction."

"So can I come with you to tell the distraction to go to Tarturas?" Aphrodite asked in her normal ditzy way.

"Moral support." Xena smiled, she had a feeling Aphrodite might become a good friend.

 

The End


End file.
